mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Promenade Bolingbrook
The Promenade Bolingbrook, also known as The Promenade, is a 750,000-square-foot (70,000 m2) open-air shopping center in Bolingbrook, Illinois, a large suburb of Chicago. It opened on April 26, 2007, at the intersection of Boughton Road and Interstate 355. Anchor tenants include Bass Pro Shops, Macy's, iPic Theaters, Binny's Beverage Depot, Barnes & Noble and DSW Shoe Warehouse. It is owned by Starwood Retail Partners and managed by Starwood Capital Group. Macy's was originally planned to be a Marshall Field's while Binny's Beverage Depot was a Circuit City which closed in 2009. Across the street from The Promenade is a Meijer, which opened in 2002. There are many stores in the Promenade that makes it a one stop shop when in the area and traveling. Four Months after The Promenade opened to the public, Boston pension adviser has acquired two retail buildings near the new shopping center for $33.3 million. TA Associates Realty LLC bought the two properties, a 31,270-square-foot Staples store at 740 E. Boughton Road and a multi-tenant building at 700-734 E. Boughton, from a partnership led by Dallas-based Brewer Development LLC, according to property records. The sale closed the latest month. The two buildings are near the massive Ikea furnishings store that opened in 2005. Brewer acquired the two sites that year from Promenade's developer, Cleveland-based Forest City Enterprises Inc. Forest City still owns the new mall, which is anchored by a Macy's store and a Bass Pro Shops store. The 76,000-square-foot, multi-tenant building TA bought is about 10% vacant and has tenants that include Bed Bath & Beyond, Men's Wearhouse and Sport Clips. A source familiar with the matter says TA Associates has hired an Oak Brook Terrace-based company to lease and manage the properties. Calls to Brewer Development weren't returned; a spokesman with TA Associates declined to comment. The Promenade Bolingbrook received LEED certification from the U.S. Green Building Council. In July 2018, a fire broke out in one of the nearby Apartment Complexes. Deputy Police Chief Mike Rompa said that reports of fire and smoke was coming from the building’s roof. Expansion Forest City is developing twenty-one acres adjacent to The Promenade Bolingbrook into a mixed-use residential/office development. The development will include at least 160 apartments for low-income residents aged 55 or older. The office space, which is planned to include at least three buildings and will take up 2/3 of the site, is being developed build-to-suit. While construction on the first 80 units of the residential portion is scheduled for late 2009, the office development may take several years to begin, once market conditions rebound. The area includes an Aloft Hotel and a LA Fitness. Promenade North The Promenade North is located across from the outdoor shopping center includes IKEA, which opened on September 28, 2005, and 2 strip plazas, which were both built in 2006. One features Bed Bath & Beyond and The Other features Michaels and Petland Aquarium Adventure. The Michaels once operated at The Grove Shopping Center in Downers Grove and was a Staples. There was a Michaels that operated at the Country Aire Plaza, which was on Weber Road in the same city. It closed on October 22, 2011. The Bed Bath & Beyond strip plaza features a Bank Of America, Jimmy John's and Men's Wearhouse. In January 2018, Panera Bread relocated a block from The Promenade North, to the other side of the express way in front of the La-Z-Boy and Ashley Furniture. Anchors Current * Bass Pro Shops (opened April 26, 2007) * Macy's (opened April 26, 2007) * iPic Theaters * Binny's Beverage Depot (opened October 15, 2010) * Barnes & Noble * DSW Shoe Warehouse Former * Circuit City (closed 2009, "The City" prototype) Restaurants Current * Rock Bottom * Bar Louie * The Beer Market * Ted's Montana Grill * Francesca's Former * Gordon Biersch Brewing Company (converted into Rock Bottom) * Johnny Rockets Gallery Videos File:MALL Bolingbrook Promenade Ft. Bass Pro IL|Mall And Bass Pro Shops Tour File:Macy's. Bolingbrook IL|Macy's Tour Photos Bar Louie At The Promenade Bolingbrook.jpg|Bar Louie Promenade Seen On The Express Way.jpg|Promenade Seen On The Express Way Champs Sports And Prince Arcades.jpg|Champs Sports And Prince Arcades GNC And Pandora.jpg|GNC And Pandora New York & Company.jpg|New York & Company Bath & Body Works.jpg|Bath & Body Works Victoria's Secret.jpg|Victoria's Secret Red Mango.jpg|Red Mango Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Illinois Category:Outdoor Malls Category:Shopping Malls Category:Shopping Centers Category:Starwood Capital Group Malls Category:Malls that opened in 2007 Category:Shopping Centers with Multi-Level Stores Category:Lifestyle Centers Category:Barnes & Noble-anchored Properties Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Circuit City-anchored Properties Category:Bass Pro Shops-anchored Properties Category:Barnes & Noble-anchored Malls Category:DSW-anchored Properties Category:IPic Theaters-anchored Properties Category:Former Johnny Rockets Locations Category:Rock Bottom Locations Category:Ted's Montana Grill Locations